Chanel No 5
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Eu não me esquecerei. O beijo dela. O sorriso dela. O perfume dela. Presente para Nanase Kei. Chouji/Ino.
1. Prelúdio

**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Eu. Processem-me.

**Nota 1: **Fic baseada na propaganda do Chanel nº5, aquela lá com a Nicole Kidman e o Rodrigo Santoro (pelo menos é o que o vídeo no YouTube está dizendo...) Sério, aquela propaganda me frustrou muito, porque eu fiquei tipo "OMG! É um seriado, um filme, o que? EU VOU ASSISTIR!" e quando eu vi... era um perfume. Argh.  
**Nota 2: **Chouji e Ino. Chouji's POV. Provavelmente, OOC.  
**Nota 3: **Aconteça o que acontecer, não vá para a luz.

* * *

**Prelúdio **

"_Te dar um olhar,  
não aquele olhar distraído,  
mas um olhar de quem chegou inteiro  
__e que se entrega enternecido e desamparado  
dizendo: olha, sou teu.  
Agora veja lá o que vai fazer comigo. "  
_**(Affonso Romano de Sant'Anna) **

Eu deveria ser a única pessoa no mundo que não sabia quem ela era. Yamanaka Ino era completamente desconhecida por mim – e, sinceramente, eu não fazia questão de conhecer alguma modelo famosa, garota propaganda de algum perfume. De meninas esnobes, já me bastavam as da época do colégio. Então, eu fiquei completamente desinteressado quando Tenten levantou-se de seu costumeiro lugar na mesa do café da manhã da Pensão Uzumaki agitando uma revista, com os olhos brilhando. "Vocês não vão acreditar onde será a próxima gravação do comercial do Chanel nº5!" ela falou em alto e bom som. Claro, houve reações diversas: Kushina-san, Sakura e Hinata empoleiraram-se atrás de Tenten, soltando gritinhos de excitação. Shikamaru bocejou, Naruto continuou a comer seu lámen e eu as minhas torradas. Temari, nossa eterna macho alfa, virou a cara.

O lugar que eu moro é bem divertido, sei bem.

Os donos da pensão, Kushina-san e Minato-san são certamente as pessoas mais queridas da cidade. Seu filho Naruto tem a minha idade (vinte e cinco anos. Kushina-san o teve com vinte. Faça as contas.) e é um fotógrafo bastante famoso, até. Shikamaru é um cara preguiçoso que todo mundo acha que é um faz-nada da vida, porém ele vai duas vezes por semana num asilo jogar xadrez e outros jogos de estratégia com velhinhos. Nem tem como pagar a estadia, na verdade, mas Kushina-san simpatiza com ele, então o deixa ficar desde que nunca falte as visitas. Sakura é uma _figura_: aparência delicada, pele branquinha, cabelo cor-de-rosa e... punhos que, se encostarem em você, te matam. Ela trabalha no exército, tá pensando o que? Porém isso não a torna uma Maria João. Ela é bem delicada (menos quando está apontando aquela arma que ela tem para a sua cabeça), para um cão (ou cadela) do exército. Hinata... bem, não tem motivo algum para ficar aqui, já que é rica e tal, tal, tal... a não ser o fato de que ficou grávida de Inuzuka Kiba e seu pai a expulsou de casa (o que não faz sentido algum, já que Hinata já tem vinte e cinco anos e pode manter relações com quem desejar) e agora ela está linda com sua barriga de cinco meses e seu sorrisinho de "daqui a pouco eu serei mamãe." E temos, enfim, Tenten e Temari que depois de muito lero-lero finalmente admitiram o romance _caliente_ que têm. Kushina-san faltou dar pulinhos de alegria, querendo fazer logo um casamento e, claro, Temari é quem iria de terno. O ambiente é bem família mesmo e eu não trocaria meu quarto aqui por nada nesse mundo. Depois de cada tipo estranho, então, vem...

Eu. Akimichi Chouji, vinte e cinco anos, futuro herdeiro da rede de restaurantes Akimichi e aspirante de jornalismo nesse meio tempo. Solteiro, nunca tive uma namorada (não por não querer ter uma. As minhas opções eram que não me queriam.), simplesmente pelo fato de estar um pouco acima do peso ideal. Claro, eu sou o típico melhor amigo, que segurou os cabelos das tais garotas esnobes enquanto elas vomitavam no sanitário dizendo que _oh, mais caras deveriam ser como você!_

Tudo bem, isso foi desnecessário.

Mas o fato é que todas as garotas (menos Temari) ficaram animadíssimas com isso, e eu não vi absolutamente razão alguma. E daí que ela era uma modelo aparentemente extremamente famosa e que vinha para Konoha, que não é nem de longe uma cidade conhecida? Ela não ia falar conosco mesmo. Ia ser só uma gravação e pronto, ela iria embora. Então eu simplesmente terminei minhas torradas e fui lavar o meu prato. Claro que, enquanto passava por Tenten, espiei por cima do ombro dela a tal Yamanaka Ino. Minha boca se abriu. Ela era absolutamente linda. Não era bonita, não. Era linda, maravilhosa, fabulosa. Pelo menos naquela foto. Yamanaka Ino estava sentada em um balanço, daqueles que ficam em árvores, com várias flores e folhas ao redor. Ela usava um vestido branco e longo, que batia nos seus tornozelos. O vestido esvoaçava, era daqueles mais soltos. Os pés dela estavam descalços. O vestido não tinha mangas e eu via como sua pele era branca, cor de leite. O cabelo dela era loiro-esbranquiçado, um loiro discreto, diferente do loiro-sol de Naruto ou o loiro-queimado de Temari. Estava solto, e era longo. Senti vontade de passar meus dedos naquele cabelo. E os seus olhos. Eram azuis de um tom que não sei definir. Eram escuros, opacos, fortes, belos. Não havia maquiagem neles, não devia ser necessário. Eram olhos lindos, lindos demais.

Então, o sorriso.

O sorriso era... o sorriso era... eu não conseguia pensar em um adjetivo. Na verdade, eu não conseguia pensar em nada. Se eu morresse vendo aquele sorriso, morreria feliz. Era um sorriso pequeno, meio tímido, belo, belo, belo. Senti como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse o meu corpo. "Fecha a boca, Akimichi, porque você está babando." Temari falou. Eu corei quando todos olharam para mim.

"Ah, Temari, deixa o Chouji em paz." Tenten replicou. "A Yamanaka Ino é realmente linda... ele tem todo o direito de babar." Completou. Eu ia dizer que não estava babando quando a porta da pensão foi escancarada e um velho entrou. Naruto se levantou, animado.

"Padrinho!" o loiro disse. "É você quem vai bater as fotos da Yamanaka, não é? Eu vou junto! Todo mundo podia ir junto, não é? A gente fica quietinho e—"

"—Naruto!" Jiraiya gritou, interrompendo as palavras apressadas do hiperativo número um. "Sim, sou eu quem irei fazer as fotos. Vou pensar se você pode ir junto... aliás, levar todos vocês é impossível. Eu posso escolher só alguns—"

"—e um deles sou eu!" Naruto exclamou. "Qual é, padrinho, você vai realmente não levar o seu afilhado que também é aspirante de fotógrafo?" o loiro fez uma espécie de bico. Kushina-san riu e andou até Jiraiya, dando um tapinha de leve em suas cosas. O velho a olhou, com sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Ora, Jiraiya," Kushina-san começou. "Você bem sabe que terá de levar o Naruto. Eu gostaria muito de ir, mas... não é tão importante assim, afinal de contas. Temari não faz questão alguma, nem Shikamaru. Então sobram Naruto, Chouji, Sakura, Tenten e Hinata. E eu acho que você pode levar esses cinco, não? Quero dizer, seis, se contarmos com o bebê de Hinata." E deu uma daquelas risadas que só Kushina-san consegue dar.

"Na verdade... só q-quatro, Kushina-san." Hinata falou em voz baixa. "Hoje eu—"

"—Hinata!" exclamou Kiba entrando de supetão pela porta da frente. Hoje está sendo um dia bastante agitado aqui nessa pensãozinha interiorana. É até divertido, algum movimento. Kiba aproximou-se de Hinata e lhe deu um beijo de leve nos lábios. Tenho certeza que o beijo só foi contido porque Hinata tem vergonha, se dependesse de Kiba... enfim. Kushina-san o olhou cheia de compreensão. "Alô, pessoal." Kiba cumprimentou. A maioria só respondeu com acenos de cabeça.

"Então, Jiraiya, só quatro!" A ruiva exclamou, feliz. "Quando serão tiradas as fotos?"

"Amanhã." O velho retrucou. "Amanhã, eu passo aqui oito da manhã e quero que Sakura, Naruto, Chouji e Tenten estejam prontos."

Assentimos com a cabeça. Um nervoso começou a se formar na minha barriga. Amanhã, eu veria Yamanaka Ino.

**X**

Depois de uma noite insone, chegou a manhã. Eu, Sakura, Tenten e Naruto havíamos passado toda a noite na sala da pensão. Falando francamente, nem todos ficamos acordados. É claro que Naruto acabou por adormecer, no sofá mesmo, caindo no colo de Sakura. Ao contrário do esperado, ela não o socou, simplesmente ficou fazendo carinho nos cabelos dele. Eu e Tenten nos entreolhamos. Sempre, sempre havíamos desconfiado e apostado bolões no amor de Sakura por Naruto, e agora parecia estar se confirmando. Mas não comentamos nada, claro. Comentar seria o mesmo que pedir para Sakura bater em Naruto.

Quando deram sete horas da manhã, Kushina-san e Minato-san desceram. Minato-san olhou para nós com os olhos arregalados, e eles se arregalaram mais quando viu Naruto dormindo no colo de Sakura. Kushina-san simplesmente sorriu. "Bom dia." Ela falou num sussurro para não acordar o filho. "Vou prepara o café da manhã de vocês. E não acredito que não dormiram! Vão ter forças para permanecerem de pé?"

"Claro que sim, Kushina-san!" Tenten respondeu, levantando-se do sofá onde havia passado a noite e indo até a cozinha, onde ajudaria Kushina-san no trabalho da cozinha. Sakura cochilava, ainda com Naruto em seu colo. Minato-san sentou-se na cadeira antes ocupada por Tenten, ao meu lado, ainda olhando fixamente para Naruto e Sakura.

"Acho que ainda estou dormindo." Ele falou. Soltei uma risada baixa.

"Que nada. Esses dois acabam em casamento." Retruquei. Minato-san passou a mão pelos cabelos e sorriu.

"É... quem sabe."

**X**

Quando eram nove da manhã, chegamos ao local das gravações. Pessoas andando de um lado para o outro, um cara indo cumprimentar um Jiraiya e eu e os outros com a maior cara de pastéis. "Quem são esses?" perguntou o cara, olhando pra gente. Ele era estranho, usava uma máscara cobrindo o rosto. Jiraiya apontou para cada um de nós, enquanto falava nossos nomes.

"Esse é Uzumaki Naruto, meu afilhado. Essa é Haruno Sakura, essa é Mitsashi Tenten e esse é o Akimichi Chouji. Pessoal, esse é o Hatake Kakashi."

"Oi." Ele nos cumprimentou brevemente e voltou a falar com Jiraiya. Entreolhamos-nos mais uma vez. Tenten começou a olhar ao redor, provavelmente procurando por Yamanaka Ino. Ah, se Temari soubesse... se bem que nós todos fizemos o mesmo. Sorri ao reconhecer o local onde a gravação e as fotografias seriam feitas: mais ou menos na entrada de um bosque onde eu e os garotos costumávamos ir para passar o tempo. Ainda vamos lá, às vezes, mas é mais raro. Por fim, uma garotinha que tinha "Matsuri" escrito no crachá ofereceu cadeiras para nós. Sentamo-nos, esperando.

Yamanaka Ino não apareceu.

**X**

Eu, Naruto e Shikamaru fomos adentrando o bosque. Eu e Naruto estávamos completamente frustrados. Assim como Sakura e Tenten que chegaram à pensão gritando desaforos contra a pobre Yamanaka Ino. E todo o pessoal do trabalho, claro, que, além de terem ido para lá por motivo nenhum, tinham que se preocupar com os motivos do sumiço. Suspeitaram, primeiramente, de seqüestro, claro. Os jornais do dia seguinte já teriam notas de busca pela Yamanaka.

Então. Chegamos ao local onde iríamos ficar e lá estava ela.

Naruto arregalou os olhos e gritou, Shikamaru franziu o cenho e eu simplesmente fiquei boquiaberto. Lá estava _ela_, Yamanaka Ino. Sentada em cima de uma pedra, os cabelos soltos, usando um vestido rosa bem, bem claro, que apertava no busto (e que busto!) e descia folgado até os joelhos, descalça, segurando um buquê de margaridas nas mãos e com um lírio enfeitando os cabelos. Linda. Uma deusa, uma ninfa, um anjo. E aquela deusa-ninfa-anjo nos encarou. E sorriu. "Oi!" com um salto gracioso, desceu da pedra e andou até nós. "Eu sou Yamanaka Ino, vocês são...?"

"... você é louca?" Shikamaru perguntou. Ela pareceu ofendida. E, mesmo com a expressão indignada, era linda. Absolutamente perfeita.

"Não! Claro que não! É loucura se apresentar, por acaso?"

"Como se ninguém te conhecesse." Shikamaru retrucou. De nós, era o único que estava podendo falar. Naruto ainda mantinha a expressão estática no rosto e eu... eu simplesmente não podia falar. Não na presença dela. Dela e seu perfume, dela e sua beleza, dela e sua voz. Meu coração parecia que ia explodir.

"Eu só quis ser educada, tá?" ela bufou. "Mas quem são vocês?"

"Nara Shikamaru, e estes dois que aparentemente perderam o dom da fala são Akimichi Chouji e Uzumaki Naruto."

"Oi!" ela repetiu e sapecou um beijo na bochecha de Naruto e depois na minha. Corei, corei muito. "Então, vocês poderiam não contar a ninguém que eu estou aqui?"

"C-claro..." consegui balbuciar. Ela riu e sua risada era um dos sons mais lindos que eu já havia ouvido.

"Obrigada!"

Meu mundo não seria mais o mesmo quando ela veio para a minha vida.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Finalmente eu pari esse negócio, haha. Para você, Nana, e somente para você. Cada linha, cada frase... tudo pensando em te agradar. Espero que o primeiro capítulo tenha te agradado, e espero que o segundo e o terceiro também te deixem feliz. Te amo. (L)

P.S: Sem beta, perdão aí pelos erros.


	2. Interlúdio

**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Eu. Processem-me.

* * *

**Interlúdio**

"_Amo Fulana tão forte  
Amo Fulana tão dor  
Que todo me despedaço  
E choro, menino, choro._

_Mas Fulana vai-se rindo...  
Vejam Fulana dançando. "  
_**(Carlos Drummond de Andrade)**

Yamanaka Ino foi praticamente _escoltada_ por nós até a Pensão. Ela não queria saber mais de ser famosa, aparentemente. Pediu meu casaco emprestado, escondeu-se e fomos lá. O Shikamaru foi o que se deu melhor com a situação – eu e o Naruto estávamos espantados demais para qualquer outra coisa. Sinceramente, a mulher é linda demais. Dá é raiva.

"Olá!" Yamanaka Simpatia Em Pessoa Ino sorriu ao adentrar o ambiente. Fechamos as portas e as janelas rapidamente. Kushina-san veio até a entrada ver quem era e, quando viu Ino, arregalou os olhos até parecer que eles iam sair das órbitas. "Sou Yamanak..."

"Você não precisa ficar se apresentando" Shikamaru cortou. "Todos nós sabemos quem você é aqui."

Ino revirou os olhos. Kushina-san se apresentou, meio balbuciante. É, eu conseguia entendê-la. "Bem, a maioria deles está no trabalho e Hinata está com Kiba. Só eu estou aqui." Ela disse. "Quer se sentar, Yamanaka-san?"

"Pode me chamar de Ino!" a modelo sorriu, sentando-se sem cerimônia alguma no sofá. Entreolhamo-nos. Talvez ela fosse doida. Ou talvez eu estivesse ficando doido. Não era possível que ela estivesse lá. E nem que eu estivesse apaixonado por ela, afinal, só a havia visto num anúncio. Mas a presença dela causava tantas coisas que era impossível não amá-la a primeira vista, como se ama uma pintura ou uma fotografia.

"Então, Ino..." Kushina franziu o cenho, sentando-se ao lado dela. Tinha mandado o Naruto ir preparar um chá. Ele saiu resmungando, queria ouvir a conversa. Shikamaru disse que iria ao asilo. Ainda estava de pé, olhando para as duas. "Por que você não... apareceu no ensaio ontem?" perguntou, calmamente. Ino deu de ombros.

"Acho que me cansei disso, sabe? Essa cidade é tão bonita... Eu queria conhecê-la, não bater umas fotos e ir embora. E as pessoas lá, elas não me veem como um ser humano e isso me irrita. Elas me veem apenas como Yamanaka Ino, a garota propaganda da Chanel. Queria que eles sentissem minha falta só um pouco."

Que engraçado: uma deusa querendo ser humana, enquanto tantos humanos querem ser deuses.

Kushina assentiu, como se entendesse: "Mas você sabe que eles irão procurá-la, certo? E que, se encontrarem-na aqui, nós seremos acusados de sequestro ou algo do tipo."

"Mas eu irei negar. Direi que vim aqui com as minhas próprias pernas. E eu irei voltar... eu acho. Só gostaria de dar uma volta."

"Não acha isso meio impossível?" intrometi-me. De uma forma muito idiota, que provavelmente a deixaria com raiva de mim, mas não me importei. As palavras simplesmente saíram. "Todos vão te reconhecer na rua."

"Você não conhece lugares secretos?" ela olhou para mim, sorrindo. "Como vocês foram para lá, imaginei que poderiam me levar para passear. E eu vou disfarçada. Dê-me um pouco de maquiagem, óculos escuros e algumas roupas que você verá."

Kushina sorriu e foi inevitável que eu sorrisse também. Ela parecia meio doida, era verdade, mas era bem melhor do que o jeito que eu a imaginava. Naruto voltou com os chás, colocando em cima da mesa. Eu finalmente resolvi me sentar. Eu e Naruto não falávamos muita coisa, mas Kushina conseguia conversar com Ino.

Só queria ver o que iria acontecer quando os outros habitantes chegassem.

**X**

Sakura e Tenten estavam histéricas na sala. Ino estava rindo da atitude das garotas, mas a maioria de nós só estava envergonhada. Minato e Kushina conversavam baixinho sobre alguma coisa (todas as apostas na nova inquilina), Temari e Shikamaru conversavam, entediados. "Então, que bom que você fugiu!" Tenten sorriu. "Se não, nunca poderíamos te conhecer..."

Temari coçou a garganta. Tenten a olhou, sorrindo. É, um leve aviso de propriedade. E era bom que Tenten já tivesse namorada, afinal, era difícil o suficiente lutar contra Naruto. Não que ele estivesse buscando a atenção de Ino, mas com ele lá... como ela olharia para mim?

Não que eu estivesse preocupado com isso. É.

Estava de noite, mas nossas janelas ainda estavam fechadas. Ino não tinha bagagens e disse que não via problema nenhum em dormir no sofá, mas Kushina disse que nunca trataria uma hóspede daquela maneira. Então, havíamos jantado, Ino havia tomado um banho e colocado roupas da Sakura.

E, bem, ela realmente estava diferente, como disse que ficaria: o cabelo estava solto, ainda, mas caindo de forma que escondia seu rosto. Ela havia passado maquiagem e o rosto tinha perdido parte da simplicidade característica. Usava uma blusa branca e folgada, de mangas curtas e por baixo, uma blusa preta que ia até seus pulsos. Calças jeans largas. Não parecia em nada com a supermodelo que conhecíamos.

Ino ficou de pé: "Eu quero sair. Vamos sair?"

Foi Temari quem primeiro se pronunciou: "A gente tem trabalho amanhã, garota." Falou, revirando os olhos. O que era verdade – estávamos num pleno dia da semana e a doce Ino queria dar um passeio? O pessoal assentiu, meio chateado por deixá-la chateada.

Então eu, como o bom homem nada idiota que sou, disse: "Eu posso ir."

E todos me encararam de um jeito que dizia que eles estavam surpresos ou condenando meu ato, mas Ino me olhou com uma felicidade tão grande que não me importei. "Ótimo! Muito, muito obrigada. Chouji, certo? Vamos!" ela foi para a porta. Ia segui-la, quando Minato segurou meu braço.

"Olha, Chouji, eu entendo que ela seja... bem, ela, mas não se apaixone. Ela irá embora daqui a pouco..."

Sorri, pensando em como isso me deixava triste e dei de ombros, dizendo que não me apaixonaria por ela. O que era meio difícil, considerando como meu coração acelerava só por ver sua felicidade.

Saímos para a noite de Konoha.

**X**

Ino me fizera comprar pipoca. Agora, andávamos por uma calçada, ela comendo pipocas e eu olhando para o céu, pensando em como aquela cena era impossível. "Eu gosto daqui. É calmo. Não parece com Tóquio..." Ino fez uma careta.

"Hm, às vezes, aqui é uma cidade parada demais..." refleti. Ino riu.

"Você diz isso porque nunca foi a Tóquio, não é? Se fosse, iria ver como é bom morar aqui. Principalmente onde você mora... Todos eles são tão receptivos e calorosos!"

"São, mesmo." Sorri. Ino parou, sentando-se num banco. Sentei-me ao lado dela. Um vento frio bateu e eu senti. O perfume que ela usava. Era tão, tão cheiroso que meus olhos reviraram por uns instantes. O melhor cheiro que eu já havia sentido. Combinava com ela, com sua personalidade. Nunca sentiria outro perfume assim.

"Você não se sentiu incomodado em vir passear comigo, não é?" perguntou, de repente, amassando o saco das pipocas e jogando num lixeiro próximo. Eu ri. Aquela hipótese era tão infundada!

"Claro que não." Respondi. Ela sorriu e se levantou. Franzi o cenho, mas, antes que pudesse me levantar, Ino começou a rodar, sozinha.

A luz de um poste batia bem sobre ela. Ino era tão linda que chegava a ser ridículo. Parecia uma criança brincando sozinha. Ou um pássaro, que tivesse conhecido sua liberdade. Mas, a melhor comparação me veio algum tempo depois: Ino era uma borboleta, livre, bela, colorida. Começou a rir e parou de rodar, olhando para mim. "Você acha que eu sou doida, não é?"

Ri. Eu já sabia que nunca teria nenhuma chance com ela e, bem, ela iria embora, então não tinha nada a perder. "E você não é?"

"Não!"

"O que você é, então?"

"Eu sou... uma dançarina!" chegou perto de mim, puxando-me pelas mãos, ainda rodando. Arregalei os olhos. Se havia uma coisa que eu definitivamente não sabia fazer era dançar. Mas Ino parecia não se importar com o fato de eu ser um gordo feio e atrapalhado, simplesmente continuava dançando e tentando fazer-me acompanhá-la.

"Eu não sei dançar." Murmurei, envergonhado. Ino riu.

"Todo mundo sabe dançar!"

O vento bateu mais uma vez. Senti seu perfume e acreditei nas suas palavras.

**X**

Olhei para meu relógio. Já era uma da manhã e eu e Ino ainda estávamos andando pelas ruas. Ela parecia não se cansar – e eu também não me cansava dela. Acabamos parando na... sei lá o que era aquilo. Uma pista de caminhada que rodeava a lagoa que tínhamos na cidade. Ino suspirou.

"Desculpe por estar possivelmente atrapalhando seu trabalho de amanhã..."

"Não tem problema." Disse, porque não tinha mesmo. Amanhã eu só iria para a faculdade e as cadeiras do dia só eram à noite, então era tudo muito conveniente. "Você está querendo voltar?"

"Não." Ela soltou um muxoxo. "Por mim, ficaria aqui para sempre."

Então eu percebi que ela estava falando de voltar para a sua vida de sempre, enquanto eu me referia à pensão. "Fique." Falei, sentindo-me muito idiota. Ino riu.

"Eu queria que fosse fácil assim, Chouji. Mas é como Kushina-san disse... Eles vão me procurar. Eu terei que ir embora, apesar de não querer."

"Vamos para casa?" perguntei, depois de um momento de silêncio. Ino parecia cansada, encostou-se a mim. Corei um pouco, sentindo seu perfume e passei o braço ao redor dos seus ombros.

"Vamos."

* * *

**N/A: **Eu atualizei? Depois de um ano e alguns meses? NOSSA. HAHAHA Só para ti, viu, Ferlis? Eu queria que você pudesse voltar a ler ChouIno, por alguma razão. Não tô dizendo porque só existem ChouIno ruins e a minha presta, tô dizendo que quase não existem ChouIno, HAHA. Mas enfim, eu sei que ficou OOC, mas eu realmente espero que você tenha gostado. É de coração. (sempre é)


End file.
